new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
Introductions: Ella
8:07:23 PM Canto: It's Novermber in California. Times are tight, and the owners of the circus have been putting on a few extra shows out of season just to try and make some extra scratch. There's a general atmosphere of hopelessness, though -- most of the folks know the end is coming, it's a matter of when. 8:08:06 PM Canto: November 17th, 8:00pm. Probably the last show the circus will put on this year, and most likely the last it will ever put on. 8:09:46 PM Canto: You're getting ready for your act -- you always do better when it's been dark a few hours before you start. 8:10:21 PM Canto: There's a radio blaring out some blandly pleasant big band music. 8:17:46 PM Ella: Ella frantically rummages around in her costume chest. "Did that cheapskate sell my earrings, too? I TOLD him they weren't real gold." 8:20:39 PM Canto: Yeah, a lot of the supplies and makeup have been sold or have just run out and not been replaced. Even your wigs are mostly gone. 8:23:11 PM Ella: Grumblegrumble. At least I've still got my fancy turban...wig...thing. 8:23:43 PM Canto: Most of your makeup is used up as well -- you're having to share with the clowns, and they're makeup hogs. 8:24:42 PM Ella: Aww, Chuckles and the gang used up all the blue. 8:26:18 PM Ella: I guess I'm going for the "ancient crone" look this time around, rather than the "old lady" look. 8:26:38 PM Ella: At least they left the brown alone. 8:27:43 PM Canto: The radio signal dissolves into static. 8:29:02 PM Ella: Ella is hurriedly applying makeup in a smudgy mirror she inherited when the funhouse was closed, and does not notice. 8:29:52 PM Canto: She does notice as the night sky outside the motheaten tent suddenly gets bright. Very bright. 8:30:10 PM Ella: ... 8:30:14 PM Ella: Wut. 8:30:50 PM | Edited 8:31:28 PM Canto: You hear one of the other performers in the tent gasp as she looks out a hole in the sidewall. 8:32:05 PM Ella: Ella goes to another nearby hole. There's tons of 'em, since we ran out of patches for the tent. 8:33:17 PM Canto: Something hangs in the night sky, a grey-green planet whose barren surface is marked by scars that make it look like it's cracking from within. The static on the radio has given way to a rhythmic clicking sound. 8:33:21 PM Canto: http://www.wallpaperup.com/248027/Planet_Cracked_Starlight_Stars.html 8:34:23 PM Ella: ...That. ...What. ...What in the VOID is that? 8:35:06 PM Canto: Your tent is lit by a gas lantern, but looking around at the rest of the circus, it seems like the electric lights are out. 8:36:06 PM Ella: I certainly didn't sign up for this. 8:37:12 PM Canto: Then, as quickly as it appeared, the phenomenon in the sky vanishes with another flash. The lights come back on. The staticky signal on the radio gives way to a nervous announcer apologizing for the interruption in programming and promising more answers as the become available. 8:41:54 PM Ella: Ella goes through a series of checks to see if she's dreaming, including pinching herself under her clothes. 8:42:14 PM Canto: Nope. 8:42:48 PM Canto: The vast majority of visitors today are in the bit tent, s they might not have even seen. Your boss comes in and tells you he wants you ready to go in five minutes. 8:42:54 PM Canto: With your act. 8:44:18 PM Ella: Ella stares at him a bit weirdly, but nods. 8:44:49 PM Canto: "Show must go on!" 8:44:49 PM Ella: Ella continues preparing. 8:50:12 PM Canto: So. There's some general alarm, quite a few people looking up at the sky warily, quite a few leaving to go home. 8:51:46 PM Canto: And you're in your tent with your crystal ball. ((it's made of glass.)) Some candles bought from a general store in Arizona, and a couple of nervous looking youngsters staring at you from the other end of a small round table. 8:53:47 PM Ella: Weeeeeeell. Hellooooo, children. You wish to learn your fortune, yes? 8:54:16 PM Ella: Contact the spirits? 8:54:43 PM Ella: Entreat the shadowy forces beyond the veil? 8:54:57 PM Canto: The girl looks at you. "Um. What does entreat mean?" 8:56:52 PM Ella: Ella smiles at her, letting the shadows in the tent deepen and widen slightly. It's another word for "ask", dearie. 8:58:23 PM Canto: "Um. Can you tell my future?" The boys eyes widen as it seems to get darker in the tent. 8:59:32 PM Ella: Ella grins wider. Of course, child, of course. 9:00:00 PM Ella: I'll need something from you, though. 9:00:15 PM Ella: Ella reaches out and plucks one of his hairs. 9:00:26 PM Canto: "Ow!" 9:01:29 PM Ella: I'm sorry, child, but that was necessary. Now hush or you'll disturb the veildwellers. 9:05:11 PM Ella: Ella puts the hair in a smallish fire burning on a small plate on her table, (sneaking in a generous amount of smoke-producing powder) and leans over her ball as the smoke billows around them. 9:07:58 PM Ella: Mmmyes. First, your present. You have... trouble? *She allows the swirling shadows within her ball to coalesce into a large figure looming over a smaller figure.* 9:11:01 PM Canto: "Um. Yes. Well. Doesn't everyone?" The two watch the crystal ball. This glass one doesn't work as well as your old, crystal ball. The owner got it a couple towns ago after selling the previous one. Found it in a pawn shop, apparently. You become just vaguely aware of a high-ptiched whining noise just on the edge of perception. 9:16:22 PM Ella: Ella makes a note of the noise, but does not let it distract her. She tries to wrap up the telling quickly, and studies the kids' reaction to the image. 9:20:35 PM Canto: They're watching it, fascinated as the whining intensifies. As you yourself stare into the ball, concentrating on the shadows you're animating, you see... something. Your shadows turn into a large creature, monstrous, with long spindly legs, atop which rests a small, squat body which blows flame onto a city as it strides over it. The whining intensifies. 9:22:21 PM Ella: Nope. 9:22:34 PM Ella: Ella puts a small cloth over the ball 9:22:53 PM Ella: I'm sorry, children, it seems something is attempting to escape. 9:23:06 PM Ella: Ella rushes them out of the tent. 9:23:12 PM Canto: They look suitable terrified! 9:24:05 PM Ella: Oh, and confront your fears, or they will consume you! Good bye! No Refunds! 9:24:49 PM Ella: Ella pulls in the fortune teller sign and closes her tent's door, tying its flaps shut. 9:26:34 PM Canto: The whining does not stop. 9:26:39 PM Canto: Just intensifies. 9:32:06 PM Ella: Meeeerg... 9:32:41 PM Ella: Ella peeks under the cloth. She is not putting any effort into sustaining whatever is under there. 9:33:33 PM Canto: It fades as soon as she stops sustaining it. 9:35:33 PM | Edited 9:35:44 PM Ella: Ella feeds a trickle of shadow into the ball, highly curious about what in the starry void that was. 9:37:34 PM Canto: The whining intensifies! And the shadows seem to take up their previous shapes, a huge, inhuman thing rampaging through a city, destroying things. 9:38:47 PM Ella: Well, that's certainly not normal. 9:39:03 PM Canto: "No,it's not, is it?" 9:39:39 PM Canto: The voice comes from a man standing at the door to your tent. He wears a fashinable suit and hat, and has a strange accent. German, some kind of eastern European. 9:40:09 PM Ella: Ella slowly turns toward the chap. 9:40:18 PM Ella: The void are you? 9:42:28 PM Canto: "Someone not unlike yourself, I suspect." He sits down in one of the chairs. He gestures at the crystal ball, and it floats over to his hand. 9:44:12 PM Ella: How so? 9:45:50 PM Canto: He smiles. He's pale, and very very handsome, with green eyes and dark hair. The crystal ball floats over his hand. "I am gifted, just as you are, with an ability that marks me as different." 9:49:48 PM Ella: So I see. Unless you're a madman, you have some reason for contacting me. I assume it's related to... whatever that monstrosity was? *puts her hands together, palms facing the ground, and makes spidery motions with them.* 9:50:10 PM Ella: Unless of course that was just you influencing my abilities. 9:50:53 PM Canto: "Oh, not I. That, I suspect, was the influence of that... phenomenon in the sky." 9:51:32 PM Ella: Right. 9:52:29 PM Canto: "I represent a group of like-minded individuals who wish to educate you in the use of your abilities. Help you to understand them, and perhaps to give you a place in the world after this circus folds." 9:56:23 PM Ella: This seems amazingly convenient. How can I be sure you're not gonna steal my kidneys or something? 9:56:49 PM Ella: Ella eyes the chap suspiciously. 9:59:21 PM Canto: "I have no use for your kidneys. You do not trust me. Good. A sensible attitude." He pulls a card out of his pocket and floats it over to you. 10:00:26 PM Ella: Ella picks up the cloth and grabs the card with it, still squinting at the guy. 10:03:15 PM Ella: Ella examines the card. 10:05:06 PM Canto: It's just a phone number! Lots of numbers. More than there should be. 10:06:20 PM | Edited 10:07:40 PM Canto: "There's a lot we could do for you. Have you ever fancied owning this circus yourself?" 10:07:41 PM Ella: Nah, it was falling apart before I even got here, and has been getting worse for years. At an accelerated rate, recently. 10:08:32 PM Canto: "Times are tough all over. If you could have anything, would would it be?" 10:10:57 PM Ella: Not sure. Knowledge is always good. Especially the knowledge of what happens to people who ask favors of mysterious strangers. *ULTIMATE SUSPICION* 10:11:26 PM Ella: I've already got that, though. 10:13:23 PM Canto: He smiles and stands. "Well. We can help you understand your powers. Why you have them. How to use them for more than simple illusions -- what if you could make things real? Solid? You have the potential. We can offer you wealth. Power. Comfort. All you have to do is make the call. I'll leave you to decide." 10:14:09 PM Canto: He tips his hat to you. "One thing, though. I was just first on the scene. There will be others to come and call on you. They won't be as nice as me. Good night." 10:14:12 PM | Removed 10:14:19 PM Canto: This message has been removed. 10:14:32 PM Ella: ...Noted. 10:15:57 PM Canto: He leaves your tent. 10:17:07 PM Ella: Ella stashes the card somewhere and looks outside to see if any fairgoers are still about. 10:17:42 PM Canto: Not really. 10:18:37 PM Ella: Ella ducks back in and starts packing up. 10:19:46 PM | Edited 10:19:56 PM Ella: Ella makes sure to tuck whatever is actually hers into a smallish bag. (along with some items that SHOULD be hers) 10:20:44 PM Canto: All the stuff that's actually yours is still yours! 10:27:06 PM Ella: Ella continues packing everything up into a largish box and pulls down the tent. Looks like we're winding down for the night, and the boss gets whiny if we leave stuff up in the wind. 10:27:45 PM Canto: Okay! Does Ella do anything else for the rest of her night? 10:29:09 PM Ella: Other than jostling for space in whatever cramped quarters we have for sleeping, no. 10:32:42 PM Canto: She has some crazy, almost lucid dreams. Very clear and linear -- she's a shamaness, somewhere in what is now Outer Mongolia. She's feared and respected by her village. One day, men from the West came, with their strange foreign magics, and tried to conquer her village. 10:36:30 PM Canto: Not because of the village itself, you don't think, but because of the ruins it was built over, ancient, powerful, magical ruins. 10:37:56 PM Canto: Anyway, the dream ends with your death. 10:38:25 PM Canto: And when you wake up, everyone in the women's tent is staring at you, terrified. 10:39:18 PM Ella: The void are you looking at me for? Did I grow wings during the night or something? 10:40:00 PM Canto: One of the trapeze girls shakes her head. "The... the shadows. They turned into monsters around you." 10:41:12 PM Ella: ...I thought you didn't drink, Mary. 10:48:09 PM Canto: "We all saw it, Ella!" 10:48:18 PM Canto: The other girls nod, wide-eyed. 10:49:28 PM Ella: Ok, then either you were all drinking something strong last night... 10:49:34 PM Ella: Or I'm leaking. 10:49:53 PM Canto: "Leaking?" 10:51:14 PM Ella: Nothing you should be worried about. The "monsters" didn't hurt you, right? 10:51:29 PM Canto: "No, but..." 10:52:28 PM Ella: Then they're scary, but harmless. Like Olaf. (the strongman) 10:52:58 PM Canto: "But... how is that possible? Are you possessed? After what happened last night...." 10:53:59 PM | Edited 10:54:05 PM Ella: Probably unrelated. Listen, just let me worry about this, ok? 10:54:20 PM Canto: She nods, throughly unconvinced. 10:54:29 PM Ella: I don't want to be a burden to any of you. 10:56:29 PM Ella: Of course, I would appreciate none of you being a burden to me by telling anyone about this. I don't want some exorcist chasing me or something. 10:57:09 PM Canto: One of the girls says '... maybe we should get one." 10:57:18 PM Canto: A couple of them cross themselves. 10:58:33 PM Ella: If anything manifests and actually hurts you, I give you permission to get one. 10:58:38 PM Ella: Maybe two. 10:58:52 PM Ella: Or, you know, all of them. 10:59:14 PM Canto: It's early in teh morning, probably around six. 11:00:15 PM Ella: I'm going to see if Gerald is making breakfast yet. 11:01:13 PM Canto: They watch you all warily! 11:04:06 PM Ella: Oh, quit being so skittish. If I'm possessed and whatever critter may be in my brain takes over, I'm sure any two of you would be able to weigh my bony butt down. Or just Gertrude. (the fat lady) 11:04:53 PM Canto: I just mean, in general. Gossip spreads quick in a circus, and within half an hour, everyone here knows you have this strange power over shadows. 11:05:54 PM Ella: mumblegrumble... superstitious busybodies... mumblegrumble. HEY GERALD! 11:08:15 PM Canto: You get some food. There's some other rumbles, too. Some people talking about the planet that was floating in the sky last night. Others talking about how this is pretty much it for the circus. 11:14:02 PM | Edited 11:14:07 PM Ella: Ella reacts to any rumors she hears about herself in much the same way as she normally reacts to any rumor. Keeping the talker talking until what they're saying gets so ludicrous that everyone around stops to listen, and pointing out just how crazy what they're saying is once it reaches a certain point. 11:17:03 PM Canto: There are some other rumbles, later in the day, as you spot the owner walking some people through the circus, pointing stuff out. Probably prospective buyers, is the rumor. 11:19:28 PM Ella: Welp, there goes the neighborhood. 11:21:10 PM Canto: The new buyers put you on edge. They're both dressed identically, long coats, collars up, and wide brimmed hats. You can't really get a look at their faces. 11:21:48 PM Ella: Ella stays near groups of people. Or Olaf. 11:22:40 PM Canto: Easy enough. Though they never actually look directly at you, it feels like those guys are staring at you. 11:22:49 PM Ella: Neerg... 11:24:29 PM Ella: Ella attempts to avoid them without looking like she is making an effort to do so, sticking with at least one other person. 11:26:21 PM Canto: You can't tell. They're pretty hard to read. 11:27:49 PM Ella: Ella goes back to the tent and grabs her satchel, then heads out again. 11:32:18 PM Ella: If nobody stops her, she heads for the nearest group of people. 11:32:35 PM Canto: No one stops her! 11:33:13 PM Ella: Ella looks around for the bossman. 11:33:33 PM Canto: He's in his office. The mysterious investors aren't around. 11:34:55 PM Ella: (how many of the other carnies are talking about quitting?) 11:35:30 PM Canto: Quite a few. Some will stay for as long as possible. Many have left already, to get a jump on finding a place at a new circus. 11:36:31 PM Ella: Ella walks over and knocks on the door to the boss' office. 11:37:26 PM Canto: "Come in." 11:37:49 PM Ella: Ella opens the door and walks in. 11:38:03 PM Canto: He's sitting there. 11:38:40 PM | Edited 11:39:03 PM Ella: Hey, Fergus. 11:38:48 PM Canto: (That's fine.)) 11:39:49 PM Ella: You can likely ascertain why I'm here. 11:40:53 PM Canto: Fergus: You're leaving too, I figure. Probably for the best. 11:43:52 PM Ella: Yep. Sorry I'm not staying longer, but with the rubbish economy, and this many people gone already, I doubt we can snatch a profit from the jaws of inevitable homelessness. 11:45:26 PM Canto: Fergus: It's all right. Those weirdos who were looking around? They were asking a lot of questions. Not about you, but... around about you. 11:46:16 PM Canto: Fergus: Asking about the acts we have. What kind of acts. What kind of mystical acts. Any fortune telling acts. That sort of thing. 11:47:16 PM Ella: What'd you tell them? 11:50:10 PM Canto: Fergus: Nothing, of course. 11:50:30 PM Canto: Fergus: Oh, got some mail for you. 11:51:10 PM Ella: Really? Any of it smell like cologne? 11:51:23 PM Canto: Fergus. "Kinda." 11:51:25 PM Canto: He hands it over. 11:53:00 PM Ella: Thanks, Fergus. For everything. Everything except the time you had someone put itching powder in my wigs. 11:53:09 PM Ella: Don't try to deny it! 11:53:12 PM Canto: That was pretty funny, let's face it. 11:53:43 PM Ella: Yeh... 11:53:52 PM Ella: Ella smiles wistfully. 11:54:43 PM Ella: Welp, I'd better get going before I start crying. Take care of yourself, Fergus! 11:55:27 PM Ella: Ella waves at the chap as she leaves. 11:55:36 PM Canto: He nods. "You too, El." 11:56:46 PM Ella: Ella leaves and looks for a quiet-ish spot. 11:56:56 PM Canto: Not hard to find. 11:58:15 PM Ella: Ella starts opening the letters, holding them at arm's length, handling them carefully, and wearing her gloves as she does so. 11:59:10 PM Canto: Well, there's just the one letter. It's written on stationary that says that it's from the office of Howard Hughes. AM Ella: Ella reads the letter. AM Canto: Miss Burke, It has come to my attention that you are a woman with an extraordinary power. Given the recent phenomenon, that power might have caught the attention of others, who promise you gifts and rewards. I warn you to be wary of those offering you extraordinary gifts -- such gifts always come at a high price. I do not know where your ability comes from. I cannot promise you answers, but I can promise you the ability to learn more about your power without it being exploited by forces who do not have humanity's best interests at heart. I would like to invite you to come and see me personally. Enclosed is an airline ticket that will bring you to my airfield in Los Angeles, where we can speak in person. I know I said be wary of gifts. Do not consider this a gift, consider it a job interview. Howard Hughes." AM Canto: And there is indeed an airplane ticket to LA, for sunday. AM Ella: (what day is it today?) AM Canto: (Thursday.) AM Ella: Ella looks around for somewhere with a phone. AM Ella: And hot chocolate. It's cold out. AM Canto: You can find a very nice little diner. AM Ella: Ella enters the very nice little diner. AM Canto: Okay! They have hot chocolate and a payphone. AM Ella: Ella orders a hot chocolate and asks to use the payphone. AM Canto: Easy enough. AM Ella: Ella attempts to dial the number the mysterious chap gave her. First come, first serve, I guess. *INTENSE CURIOUSITY* AM Canto: It rings a couple of time. And there's a clicking noise on the other end. A clicking noise that changes and morphs until it becomes words. "...clikclickclickclello? Hello?" AM Ella: Hi. AM Canto: "Ahhhhh, Miss Burke, we have been anticipating your call." AM Canto: it sounds like the man you talked to yesterday. Same accent. AM Ella: Welp, this day's been pretty weird. I'd like all the information on your organization that you'd feel comfortable giving me. I need you to give me some reason not to run screaming into the night. Other than the obvious, of course. AM Ella: Nasty critters, those grues. AM Ella: Ella says this in a calm, almost amused tone of voice. AM Canto: "I'll be happy to give you all the information you need. Meet me at the Hilton on West 85th in an hour. Room 208." AM Ella: See you then, I guess. AM Canto: He hangs up! AM Ella: Ella replaces the handset and gets her hot chocolate, if it's ready. AM Canto: Yep! AM Canto: It's pretty good. AM | Edited 12:45:32 AM Ella: (do I have a silly hot-chocolate foam moustache? :P ) AM Ella: Say, would you mind telling me how to get to the Hilton on West 85th? AM | Edited 12:49:44 AM Ella: Ella addresses whomever runs the counter at the very nice little diner. AM Canto: Yep. it's not far from there,a nd it's easy enough to get a cab. AM Ella: Ella thanks the counter-dweller, finishes her hot chocolate, thanks them again, and leaves. She attempts to be at the meeting-place slightly early. AM Canto: Easy enough. It's a very very swanky hotel. AM | Removed 12:56:38 AM Ella: This message has been removed. AM Canto: Well, he gave you a room number. AM Ella: (did he? I had a brain fart.) AM | Edited 12:56:54 AM Ella: Ella goes to the room with that number. AM Canto: You find it unlocked. AM Ella: Ella knocks politely. AM Canto: "Come in." AM Ella: Ella does so. AM Ella: Hello. AM Canto: There's the pale gentleman from earlier. Dressed a bit more casually -- his suit jacket is off and his shirt is unbuttoned a bit, and of course, no hat. Still pretty handsome. AM Canto: "You want a drink? There's a very nicely stocked bar." AM Ella: Nah, I don't drink. Void knows I could use it, but I don't drink. AM Ella: Welp, you'd best start talking. As I said before, I've had a weird day. A weird day that seems to be turning into two weird days, possibly a weird week, and very likely not stopping until I do. AM Ella: I've been dumped head-first into a great deal of strangeness, and I'd like to know as much as possible. AM Canto: "Of course, of course. My name is Christoff, first of all." AM Canto: "I am 102 years old next month." AM Ella: Eesh, you must eat a lot of carrots. Carrots and cucumbers. Or was it artichokes? AM Ella: Ella shrugs AM Canto: "Blood." AM Canto: "And I drink it." AM Ella: Bluh. That stuff tastes like pennies. AM Canto: "That's because of all the iron. I was like you, once. Had powers. Didn't know where they came from." AM Canto: "Now I can live forever. It was a pretty good deal, I figure." AM Ella: So... vampire? I read that book. AM | Edited 1:23:43 AM Ella: Precious little else to do in Iowa. AM Ella: I was lucky Pastor Nathan kept such a nice library. AM Canto: "Stoker's book? He was partially right. And mostly wrong." AM Canto: "If you join us... you can have ... potentially eternal life. We are not immortal, not if we're careless." AM Ella: Tempting offer, but I'm sure there's at least one catch. Though I suppose it'd be hard for me to react worse to the sun than I already do. AM Canto: "Define 'catch'." AM Ella: Something that you have not mentioned yet, which you believe may sway my opinion from meeeh, to NOPE. AM Canto: "We do not want you if you do not want what we can offer. Immortality. More power than you have now. Wealth and influence. you'll be joining our family, so to speak. That comes with responsibilities, and ancient enmities that will become yours." AM Ella: I see. At this moment I am still trying to weigh my options and stay neutral, as much as I can. Your offer is tantalizing, but I am a paranoid little ball of nerves. Must I make a decision before I leave this room? AM Canto: "You have my number." AM Canto: "Consider it an open offer." AM Ella: That certainly helps things a bit. I'm going to need to do a great deal of thinking about this. And sleeping. Sleep is good. Before I leave, would you mind answering one last question which is probably not related to your "family"? AM Canto: "Ask." AM Ella: Another group has been actively seeking me, but did not yet attempt to contact me directly. Are you aware of a group of people with... uncertain faces? AM Canto: "Uncertain faces? That could describe many types of beings." AM Ella: Bleh, I'm horrible at describing things. I was looking right at one, but I couldn't quite see his face, somehow. Or her face. Or its face. AM Canto: "I'm afraid I can't help you there." AM Ella: Oh, well. AM Canto: He stands up and pulls his jacket back on. "Feel free to keep the room. It's paid for through saturday." AM Ella: Oh, thanks. Have a nice journey to wherever-in-the-void you're going. AM Canto: He nods. "You'll find you won't be able to tell anyone that you met with a vampire. Or that we exist. Don't be alarmed. We must cover our bases." AM Ella: Understandable. AM Ella: Thanks for telling me beforehand. AM Canto: "Indeed. It's only polite. I hope to hear from you soon." AM Canto: He turns into mist and floats out the window. Just kidding. He uses the front door like a sensible person. AM Ella: Ella waves as he leaves. AM Canto: You have a very nice room. AM Ella: Ella waits until the door shuts, then searches around for anything suspicious. If she finds nothing, she locks the door and goes to sleep. AM Canto: Nothing suspicious! Just a very nice room. AM Ella: (also, how similar was the clicking that the radio made, and the clicking that the phone made?) AM Canto: Very. AM Ella: Well, unless anything else weird happens, Ella will likely do a whole lot of nothing until Sunday. AM Ella: (Also goodnight.) AM Canto: ((Is she gonna go to LA?)) AM | Edited 10:26:32 AM Ella: (yep. Sorry about that, my parents seem to have a strange aversion to me staying up past two, coupled with a habit of disconnecting the internet cable from our router when nobody is using it.) PM Canto: Heh, that's okay.